Band and a hot chick
by angel-demon shiginami bro
Summary: this is my frist time pleace tell me how it is for i can get better anyway- maka a sufing hot chick live in california her brother star comeover to visit with he band mate {ther a famous band} what could happen... i think you now... also patty and crona are puppy! [couple-SoMa Tsustar Kiiz and puppy love PaCro]
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Maka is the little sister of the famous black star he in the number 1 band it call "Resonance soul" he the drummer. Maka lives in California she is the hottest suffer chick when star comes to California he want to see he sister he is 19 year old and haven't see her in a year she is 18 now what would happen.

Maka P.O.V

"Yea!" I said I was surfing in a loop wave

"Wipe out!" I scream before I fell in the water

I came out of the water with my red and black surf board I dry myself off put on my skinny jeans and a new bikini top that's black I have my ashy blond hair with red highlights lose on my back put red lipstick on and black eyeliner to make my emeralds eye pop my D cup boobs secure in my black bikini top it show my flat stomach and my curve hip my skinny jeans show off my but I put my flip flop on the side grave my board and started to clean it on the sand.

Black Star P.O.V

"Hey guys want to come to the beach and meet my nerdy surf sis" I said my blue hair messy I was in my lose jean with no shirt showing my 10 packs and my muscle my blue eyes with hope.

"Sure it will be nice" said Tsubaki my girlfriend and base guitarist her black long hair in a high pony tail she wore her white bikini under the sun dress her brown eyes with excitement.

"Okay" said liz she put her short hair in a bond and wore one peace swim suit her black eyes bored she is my friend and the outfit/make up and kid girlfriend.

"Sure" said soul his my best friend and lead singer and pianist he and a albino with sharp teeth he wore a skull shirt and lose jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author- I don't on soul eater or songs that all 'u' **

Maka P.O.V

I finish washing my board I got up grave my board and walk up to my red truck I put my board in the back and got in the driver seat and started making my way to my beach house when I heard my favorite song come up on the radio and turn it up and sang.

**[Starship by Nicki Mina]**

**Maka-**

**Red One… **

**Let's go to the beach, each**

**Let's go get away**

**They say, what they gonna say**

**Radio-**

**Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light**

**Bad bitches like me is hard to come by**

**The patron own, let's go get it on**

**Maka-**

**The zone own, yes I'm in the zone**

**Is it two, three?**

**Leave a good tip**

**I'mma blow off my money and don't give two shits**

**Radio-**

**I'm on the floor, floor**

**I love to dance**

**So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand**

**Get on the floor, floor**

**Like it's your last chance**

**If you want more, more**

**Then here I am**

**Maka-**

**Starship were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Can't stop cause we're so high**

**Let's do this one more time**

**Oh oh oh**

**Starship were meant to fly**

**Hands up and touch the sky**

**Let's do this one last time**

**Can't stop…**

**We're higher than a mother fucker**

[I'm too lazy to write the hull thing the only times I write the hull song are concert and special times :3]

I got in the parking way and saw a limo in the front I park my truck grave my board and went to my backyard beach then I saw my bro.

"Black Star!" I scream I put my board down and ran he turn around.

"Maka!" he scream when I got there he gave me a hug I returned

"What are you here for and want to stay for my photo shoot" I said while I went to my little outside change wardrobe

I change in to my long flow red dress with a rose in my hair.

"Sure and little break…also you look hot sis" star said I smiled when I saw his band mate playing in the water

I walk to the shore the water now my dress is wet and my feet

"Hallo Tsubaki, liz, kid, and soul want to stay and watch my photo shoot" I ask

"Yea" everyone but soul

When I look at him I get butterfly in my stomach. Wonder what it means?

Soul P.O.V

"Hallo Tsubaki, liz, kid, and soul want to stay and watch my photo shoot" someone asks

I turn around and I think I see a angel?

Author-The next one willbelong and you will meet pattyandcrona PEACE Bro & Sis ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author- I will work on my grammar, also maka will get D cup sooner or later u now flat get bigger and if u have a good song for the gang tell… Peace**

Black star P.O.V

I saw maka and soul looking at each other oh my god love at first site so going to put them together. I am THE LOVE GOD HAHAHAHAHA!.

"Maka someone knocking at the front door" I said but maka still did not listening

"MAKA!" I SCREAM

"What…oh I'll get it" maka said and ran inside but I saw a blush so cute

"Hey soul your okay" I said with a big smile

"Yea I will be okay" he said with a smirk and he eye were wear maka ran too

Maka P.O.V

"What…oh I'll get it" I said and ran inside were I met patty and crona barking at the door. Patty was a cute golden retriever but still a pup crona a cute pink pup the vet still don't know what species he is. I pick them up and open the door.

"Maka Albarn were here for the photo shoot my name is Justin law" Justin said he had blond hair black eyes wore jean and a black t-shirt with a cross and a camera around his neck.

"Yea J come in" I said and open the door completely he came in

"I see u got the dress" he said looking at me

"Yea it nice so where do we start" I said with a smile while patty bark crona just put his nose on my neck

"Well… we will take some in the water then next to a tree that all" he said walking to the back door

"Ok… I hope you don't mine my friend here" I said closing the door and following him

"Na it cool" he said when we were out side

"Thank" I said when I said when I was next to him we were in front of the shore

"Ok go into the water and do some poses" he said I follow he order

Soul P.O.V

When maka came out with two pups out then she started doing sexy poses I had nose bleed

-A hour later-

No P.O.V

"Maka want to come to are concert were their only people that can drink" star said

"If I can sing the first song" maka said

"Sure" said soul

-In the concert- Maka P.O.V

"Maka what song are you doing" said Liz

"You will see star will tell" I said I had my black swim suit on and my micro head set on

"Maka you're so cool" said black star

"Miss maka were ready" said the man

"Cool give me the beer" I said

A man gave me a beer full

"What" said everyone except star

"Star tell them when the time comes" I said with a grin

"Ok" star said

I went out to see a crowd cheering

"Hey everyone I will be your first song is all of you able to drink" I said in to the mike

*crowd scream*

"Okay ready"

**Maka- **

**I'm fuck up**

**[Music starts]**

**If you not drunk ladies & gentlemen**

**Get ready to get fucked up**

**Let's do it, Ha Ha**

**LMFAO**

**You know what**

**Lil Jon**

**Yeah**

**All of the alcoholics **

**Were you at?**

**[I started to jump and the crowd is going wild]**

**Let's go**

**HEY!**

**HEY!**

**HEY!**

**HEY!**

**HEY!**

**HEY!**

**{Then soul came out with a beer and started singing while I dance and drink my beer]**

**Soul-**

**When I walk in the club **

**All eyes on me**

**I'm with the party crew all drinks are free**

**We like ciroc**

**We love patrone we came to party rock**

**Maka & Soul-**

**Everybody it's on**

**Shots shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

**Everybody (x2)**

**[we started to dance like jumping and pumping]**

***lalala*…**

**Soul-**

**The ladies love us**

**When we pour shots**

**Maka-**

**They need and excuse**

**To suck our cocks**

**[I sang while pointed to soul cock]**

**Soul- **

**We came to get crunk how about you?**

**Bottles up let's go round two**

**Maka & Soul-**

**Shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

**Everybody (x2)**

**Maka-**

**If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club**

**Sou-**

**If you ain't taking shots get the fuck out the club**

**Maka-**

**If you ain't Come to party get the fuck out the club**

**Soul-**

**Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up**

**What you drinking on?**

**Maka-**

**Jaeger bombs**

**Lemon drops**

**Buttery nipples**

**Jello shots**

**Kamikaze**

**Rewindin'**

**Fuck all that shit get me some gin**

**Soul-**

**SHOTS**

**Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots**

**The woman come around every time I'm pouring shots**

**Their panties hit the ground every time I give em shots**

**So cups in the air, everybody lets take shots**

…

**Maka & Soul-**

**If you feling drunk put ya hands in the air & if you trying to fuck put ya hands in the air**

**Now say "I'm fucked up"**

**Crowd- (I'm fucked up)**

**M&S-I'm fucked up**

**Crowd- I'm fuck up**

**M&S- I'm tryna fuck**

**Crowd- I'm tryna fuck**

**M&S- I'm tryna fuck**

**Crowd- I'm tryna fuck**

**Maka-**

**SHOTS**

**Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots**

**The woman come around every time I'm pouring shots**

**Their panties hit the ground every time I give em shots**

**So cups in the air, everybody lets take shots**

**I FUCKED UP**

**LET'S GO**

**[I saw the employees all around the crowd with the water guns or beer guns the rest and my new friend came out with beer guns black star had 3 he gave me and soul one they all had micro headsets]**

**Tsubaki, liz, kid, star, soul, and maka—**

**La dad a da**

**La dad a dad a da (x8)**

**[We all spray the crowd while singing and jumping]**

*crowd cheers*

"Thanks guys *breath* we going to take a short break" I said trying to breath

-Back stage-

"Maka that was AWSOME" said the guys

*bark, bark*

I look down and saw patty and crona I pick them up and hug them

"Maka do u want to join the band" said soul

"yea fuck yea" I said

"Maka you can bring your pups too" said tsu

"Thank" I said

"LET THE ADVENTURE BEGIN!" we all scream

*bark, bark* patty & crona

**Author- I stop there because do u want me to keep it crazy or make it calmer. If you want it calmer I will remake Ch.3 ok. Oh! And send songs ok… PEACE **


	4. Chapter 4

Author: My cousin call me saying she had ideas for my story so here her idea including mi idea oh and this one will be no singing maybe who now. Also me & my BFF are doing a truth or dare the t & d or from friend and student from are school. **WARNING boy in are school are perverted. **

Maka P.O.V

I was so excited I was in a band… life is good I was sitting in my hotel room when gang came in and sat in a circle I went and sat in the circle I was wearing short jean shorts and a whit tank-top and my re flip-flops and my hair I neat pig tail and a little lips stick

"Hey hoe the hell you came in" I said

"We got an extra key" said Liz

She wore in a red tank-top with skinny jean and cowgirl boot and put her hair in a messy bond she also had no make-up that shock me a little

"Yea we wanna now why star call maka a nerd" said soul

He wore a dark purple shirt and lose jean red snicker too if I say he look hot but I'm NOT!

"Yes maka star is saying that" said kid

He wore a black shirt and jean white snickers he had a face that shows curiosity [Cousin: kid is so cute]

"Because I pass-"I started but got interrupted by star

"She a nerd because she pass high school and college early HAHAHAHA" said star

He wore jean short and a blue sleeveless sweater also blue snickers

[Author: star has a great heart]

[Cousin: no his is selfish and annoying just kill him in the story]

[Author: NO… did we just write down half are fights]

[Cousin: Who Cares?]

"Maka Chop!" I scream and hit star head

"OW!" said star

"I'm tired get the fuck out" I scream

They ran out and close the went to the couch and slept next to my pups I swear my pup look everyday like they are dating maybe it just sis and bro love

Patty P.O.V (puppy language turn into English for story)

I woke up next to crona and maka my owner the best owner I got u and went to my water bowl

"Patty why are you drinking my water" asks crona

"Oh sorry babe" I said while I rub my nose to him he my boyfriend I wonder if maka knows

"It's ok…now come on we need sleep" said crona walking to the coach

"Right behind u" I said walking to the coach

We cuddle up and fell asleep

[Cousin: Puppy love in a hurry yea]

[Author: I wanted slow…I hate u]

Soul P.O.V

She so smart and hot and cut and nice and singer and suffer and model MAN I'm no good for her and my pasts horrible

**Author: That was me and my cousin I think I will call her my cousin rina it's her nick name I will be call…**

**Rina: bichy A…**

**Chil: my name chil and when you come to my house I will hell… bye and if you want Rina to stay and write the story with me say so**

**Rina: please say yes… I don't have fanfiction please :(**

**Chil: Soory it short my cousin wanted to put cesored thing but it to early**

**R & C: PEACE OUT BICHES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rina: I AM SYAYING!**

**Chil: everyone Rina stay and with my mine full of cursing and some songs including-**

**Rina: my sex mine and valence make a cool story also we both crazy so the gang might be sometime and a lot out of character**

**Rina: DON'T GIVE US A BILL IF WERE TO CRAZY!**

**Chil: anyway we don't on soul eater or the song**

**Rina: and I think we didn't say what the song was in Ch.3 it was "Shot by LMFO" it my favorite song also Chil**

**Pika: Hey! when can I join in Chil**

**Chil: sorry pika this is me and Rina and anyway we are doing truth or dare**

**Rina: who the fuck is that BICH! and this is my story with chil**

**Chil: she is my BFF**

**Pika: who are u calling bich… cock sucker?**

**Rina: No u didn't**

**Chil: they are fighting so… enjoy the story before they start cursing like hell biches**

**Pika & Rina: What!**

**Chil: enjoy BYE!**

**[Killing each other]**

Maka P.O.V

Wow that was a fucking good sleep what time is it 9: 39… WAIT THER A INTERVIEW TODAY

I got up and ran to my suitcase took out my rip skinny jean my black bar put it on and took out a tight black shirt with white bold words **"Burn to ROCK" **put my black boot on and ran out the door got in a cab to the interview I got there and saw the band ready I fix my hair put make up on and went to them

"Maka were the hell were you" said Liz

"Um… over slept sorry but I'm here"I said

"Aright they are introducing us come on" said Liz

We were on in the show **"Death new music" **

"My name is Kelly and today we have "Resonance soul" Kelly said to the camera

We all came in and sat in the couch while she sat at the other

"So we see you got a new member" said Kelly

"Yes as manager of the band it will be nice to have maka in" kid said

Oh yea kid not in the band but is the manager

"Oh is it true black star is your sister" said Kelly

"Yea she is my little nerd surf chick model singing electric guitar playing sis" star said

"Oh that impressive maka who are u talking to" Kelly said

I stop texting

"Sorry but can I sing a song to a guy who was a idiot" I said

"Yea sure if after u answer the fan question" Kelly said

"Yea and thank" I said

I went up to the guy and said what song I going to sing he gave me a nod

"Thank for telling me catty this song go to my x babe" i said

**[This was little part of my idea but the rest is Rina the song "Give you hell" by All America Rejects]**

**I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face**

**And it never feels out of place**

**And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace**

**I wonder how bad that tastes**

**When you see my face**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it's give you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**Hope it give you hell (x2)**

**Now where's your picket fence love**

**And where's that shiny car,**

**And did it ever get you far**

**You've never seem so tense love**

**I've never seen you fall so hard,**

**Do you know where you are**

**Truth be told miss you and truth be told I'm lying**

**When you see my face**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it's give you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**Hope it give you hell (x2)**

**[We are lazy Chil: WRITE THE SONG. RINA: FUCK NO. CHIL: FINE BICH. PIKA: YOU'RE FUCKING LAZY RINA AND BICHY (THEY ALL START FHITING)] **

"So maka who was that for" said Kelly

"Someone I hate now what ere the question" I said

"Okay the first questions form lily she said sing "Right now" by akon with soul because my bff is a boy and his girl broke up with him" said Kelly

"Got it soul sing… hit it" I said

**[Pika: this is my song. Rina: you're so lucky you are friends with chil]**

**Maka-**

**It's been so long,**

**(I move to soul and touch his face)**

**That I haven't seen your face,**

**(I put both my hand on my heart)**

**I'm trying to be strong**

**But the strength I have is washing away.**

**Soul p.o.v and sing-**

**It won't be long, before I get you by my side**

**(I grave maka hand and squeeze it)**

**And just you tease you, squeeze you, tell you what's been on my mind.**

**S & M-**

**I wanna make up right now na na,**

**I wanna make up right now na na,**

**Wish we never broke up right now na na**

**We need to link up right now na na**

**I wanna make up right now na na,**

**I wanna make up right now na na,**

**Wish we never broke up right now na na**

**We need to link up right now na na**

**[I wanna make up right now na na,**

**I wanna make up right now na na,**

**Wish we never broke up right now na na**

**We need to link up right now na na**

**[Pika: hey why you stop. Chil: rina said she wills write half of it sorry. Pika: it okay…she being a bich]**

"That was nice of you… now how strong are you said pily" said Kelly

Maka got up told Kelly to get up when she did I grave the bottom of the couch and lift it up over my head

"This is how strong I am" said maka

We were all open mouthed then she putit down

"Being the small sister of black star I had to work out so yea" maka said

"Ha! Maka your still trying to beat me" said star

"Nope but surfing and other sport get me in shape" maka said

"Okay nerd surf chick…but I'm proud of you, you like your big god almost" star said

This will be an interesting weekend I thought

**[Sorry guys it short my cousin let early for a sleepover she will be gone for awhile she said to not write so I'm starting and new story for the miss story of this one]**

**[Pika: hey and review got it or we will not write and I will be a OC in the new story I will be the helper for Tsubaki and maka read when it come out telling you must awesome story chil made thank forreading and remember REVIEW OR DIE BY ALECTRIC ATTACK!]**

**[Chil: she is serious PEACE BICHES]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chil- Hey guys I put a story early then my cousin came and my bff**

**Rina – hey I'm so sorry but this will stop you now not making new story lately**

**Pika- Yea too much work and test in school **

**All- TEACHER ALL ARE BICH ECEPT FOR MISS. C**

**Rina- why is this pika or dika doing here**

**Pika- oh no fuck you whore**

***they start t fight chil don't care* **

**Chil- anyway enjoy and I got my crazy back from my boy sexy not boyfriend but bro**

**Sexy- hello lady who wants to go with me to the bedroom for fun**

***sexy necked and his dick is 9 inches long***

**Pika & Rina- Me!**

***Try to go but no***

**Chil- you slut sit and you sexy put close on be as you can see it will be crazy!**

***sexy put clothes on and girl sit chil walk away***

Soul PoV

I swear maka is a cool chick. After the interview we went to the concert where, maka and I are going to do a new song.

We arrived and I wear a colorful top hat and colorful pant and shoe no shirt I waited and maka came in a candy color 1 piece swimsuit and high heels little make up and her hair was lose. Here we go, we went on stage and the music started

[Song start "Sugar" by Wynter Ft. Flo Rida]

**-S&M-**

Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
(Repeat)  
***the light flash on maka as she started to sing keeping her hips moving side to side***  
**-Maka-**  
My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)  
This candy got you sprung (This candy got you sprung)  
So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar )  
You love you some (You love you some)  
Im sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Im sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Im sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn  
Sugar  
***now the light are on soul and maka and peaple start to cheer as they dance to the beat***  
**-Soul-**  
Hey, Ive got a mouth full of cavities.  
Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.  
So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone.  
Shawty gotta kiss, its an emergency.  
Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.  
Wont smile this way, baby I rub it off.  
Put my tongue in your face  
A little mistletoe, sippin Gram I A.  
Im a fan all day.  
Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor.  
My manage behavior Im into your major.  
Sweeter so flavor, thats good for this player.  
My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.  
Pretty much, youre givin me a sugar rush.  
Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush.  
Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch  
Shawty thats whats up.

***maka start to walk to soul and soul start to walk to her***

**-Maka-**  
My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)  
This candy got you sprung (This candy got you sprung)  
So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar )  
You love you some (You love you some)  
Im sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Im sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Im sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn  
Sugar  
***when they both got to each other maka started to grind on soul and soul is grind with her* **  
**-Soul-**  
Hey, Shawty would you mind, cuz I want me some.  
Now and later, I dont wanna have to wait, you the one.  
Yap yap your vision. So, so delicious.  
Cant help my interest, candy addiction.  
Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece.  
I dont know a piece, Give me all your sweets.  
Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast.  
Level with our trip, Im a lip bitin beast.  
Man for them things, all 42 teeth.  
Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat.  
Aint your mama slirp, stickin, usin my tree.  
Like taffy but classy, get at me.  
Im flyly Let you know I wanna kiss.  
But your lips, theyll do me fine.  
Now baby dont trip with the juicy kind.  
Get, get on the grip  
Girl you aint lyin.  
***now maka looks at the crowd and touch her lips and turn around and touches soul and they start grinding again* **  
**-Maka-**  
My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)  
This candy got you sprung (This candy got you sprung)  
So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar )  
You love you some (You love you some)  
Im sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Im sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Im sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn  
Sugar  
***soul make maka put her back against him and start to hump lightly making maka moan lightly* **  
**-Soul-**  
You like my sugar, my sugar.  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
Like my candy, my candy  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
I got a good appetite with you on me, on me.  
Ill wrap you out of them clothes.  
You my treat, my treat

Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight Im gonna get me some, get me some  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight Im gonna get me some, get me some  
sugar

**-Maka-**  
My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)  
This candy got you sprung (This candy got you sprung)  
So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar )  
You love you some (You love you some)  
Im sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Im sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Im sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn

***maka turn around and they are facing each other***

"Well we will be taking a break and we will come back on" said soul through the mike

When they got of stage they went down the hall but maka grave soul and push him in the closet and closes the door behind them.

"Soul I like you lot and-"maka start to say but stop when soul kiss her

Maka kiss back and soul pushes her on the wall after about some seconds of making out they part away.

"Babe your mine after the show" soul says and put her down and walk out the closet with a devilish smile

Maka stand up and go out the door and go to change and both thinking

"I cant wait"

**Chil- that my fav song and what is soul planning**

**Rina- well soul going to fuck her brains out**

**Pika: that right so the next chapter will have sex**

**Chil- so sorry its short just wanted to get it out well as you heard they having sex but the real sexy jealousy start on Ch- 8 *hahahahahaha***

**Pika- yea because Rina was a whore she made it Ha!**

**Rina- you are fucked… you the one who started to lick**

**Pika- and you push me up and started to grind on me **

**Rina- well you like it by pulling me into a make out session**

**Chil- well my Bff ans cousin were horny DO NOT ASK if you want me to make and extra fic about what happen, tell me and it was a true story **

**Chil- oh i read my last chapter that rina and i made. I turn up the crazy up, i had it on 45% now its at 84% and i know im mooving fast but reamember i am a crazy son of a bich so it will turn in to the most rated M and funnist fic ever made, maybe. Well send me song if you want to, BYE GUYS AND GALS**

**Pika & Rina- BYE! *moan***

**Chil- Gah get a room!... YE DONT ASK WHAT THEY DOING GAH GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!1**


End file.
